


The Ocean Breeds

by Trashbab (Nopholom)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birthing, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Cunnilingus, F/M, Lactation Kink, Mild Cannibalism, Mild Gore, Monsters, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sea Monsters, Teratophilia, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopholom/pseuds/Trashbab
Summary: Commission: Melanie, a young transwoman, finally convinces  Petra, her sea-dwelling, humanoid monster lover, to breed her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned piece that will contain 3 parts.  
> I have more content like this on my teratophilia/monster blog https://trashbab.tumblr.com/ but please note that it is NOT for people under 18.

There was a gentle breeze teasing at Melanie’s long, thick hair when she stepped outside her cliffside cabin, a cool relief to the warmth of the summer sun, she adjusted the knot on her sarong, smoothing her hands down her body self-consciously. She was built to swim, broad shoulders, narrow hips, muscles gently defined, the only real negative was how her love of swimming affected her chest, making her already petite breasts harder with muscle, she adjusted her bikini top to make sure she was presentable before making her way down a partially hidden path and towards the beach.

She had moved up here after finding the little cove on a vacation, she had retreated to the secluded spot to swim alone after silent scrutiny had made her paranoid, and when she’d been floating in the shallows, Petra had found her. Her stomach was aflutter just _thinking_ about him, she couldn’t hide the smile on her face, couldn’t help but pick up her pace as the beach started to eke into view and the promise of seeing him again began to come to fruition. As her feet hit sand, she began to pull at the sheer fabric of her sarong, loosening the knot and casting it aside, kicking her sandals on top of the fallen clothing habitually, assured it would be there when she returned but not overly concerned if it wasn’t. She ran a hand through her hair, letting her fingers catch on the golden-brown strands as she reached her arm out in a stretch, her hair fell to her waist and she sighed happily, finally looking out at the ocean to see if he was waiting for her.

Her heart sank at the sight of calm undisturbed ocean, scanning the horizon for any sign of her lover as she stepped further onto the beach, walking until baking sand turned damp and the gentle waves licked at her ankles. “Petra?” she called out softly, hearing a slow splashing and turning to see him sat among the rocks, watching her with large shimmering eyes, greyed by the protective film that slid over them when he was above water.

“Melanie!” his voice rasped against the air like a current clawing at the bottom of the ocean, it was music to her, he stood up carefully, his almost dull looking carapace shifting and sliding against its segments as he gave a languid stretch and eased himself back into the water. She beamed at him and headed further into the water, loving the way it felt against her skin as she submerged herself up to her shoulders, ducking briefly under the surface to wet her hair.

 

When she emerged, he was gone from view aside from the hint if a thin, webbed dorsal fin tearing through the water as he swam towards her, body shifting under the waves like a spreading mist.

There was a hissing gurgle as he breached, water gushing from the cracks in his now glistening translucent carapace, she reached for him, trailing her hands across the coarse textured shell of his skin and drawing him in, pressing her soft lips to the slight upturn of his mouth, where it split a line up his face. He let out a familiar gurgling rumble and she felt her skin flush hot, always flustered by the way her name sounded in his native tongue, “Petra,” she sighed, easing her arms around him, pressing her small breasts to his hard chest, kissing him again as he trailed webbed hands along her body, “You said today…” she uttered softly, looking at him through her lashes, watching the realisation dawn in almost milky eyes, he turned his head a fraction, chitin expanding at his jaw to expose naked, gooey looking flesh beneath, a blueish green much more vibrant when not seen through his carapace. “I want this,” she insisted, “I want to _breed_ with you,” there was nothing in this world she wanted _more_ , they had been together for so long now that knowing he was suffering with his need to procreate was killing her, he became so sad and distant whenever the summer hit its glorious peak and his kind entered their annual mating season.

She wanted to show him how much she wanted this, kissing him and trailing her tongue up the seam of his mouth, trailing down to kiss the split, to ease her tongue against hard teeth, feeling the more malleable chitin of his maw draw back and peel open a fraction, letting her deepen the kiss. His tongue met hers as she explored his mouth, following her along the rows of jagged teeth and tasting her saliva, sweetened by her breakfast, a contrast to his sea salt mouth. She met his tongue with her own, the slimy muscle felt _amazing_ as it curled around her shorter tongue, his maw opening to gently press dangerous, potentially terrifying teeth against the soft flesh of her face, but she didn’t care, just kept holding him, grinding against him as her hen roused between them and rubbed against the slick seam of his leg, fitting between the plates of his shell almost perfectly, the rough feel of the plates against her hen making her whimper into his mouth.

 

Something _hard_ pressed against her tongue, sliding along it and weeping cool fluids as it edged towards her face, but Petra drew back, mouth folding down slowly enough for her to see the broad ovipositor sliding back down his throat. “Not like this…” he said, “come with me,” he urged, taking her hand in his, the gentle suckers on his palm clinging to her own as they parted and drifted towards the rocks; her hen was still achingly hard when he eased her into the shallows, allowing her to sit astride a smooth slope of stone and lean back against another, the water lapping high enough to caress her hard nipples with every swell and ebb. His hand moved to her chest, her breast barely a handful as he squeezed it gently, “Usually… I’d claim a partner here,” he rumbled, trailing his hand lower until it pressed against the soft flesh of her stomach, “A bite,” his jaws splayed briefly to show her and she shivered at the thought of all those teeth tearing through her stomach, “then the aphrodisiac takes effect, turning the initial pain to pleasure as the eggs pass into my partner and the transformation begins," he explained, she sucked in a breath, eyes near black with the swell of her pupils, unbearably aroused at the brutality of his breeding, “But I don’t want to hurt you…” he added, hand moving to wrap around her hen, the gentle suckers clinging to her skin as he stroked her,

“It’s okay,” she assured, growing more desperate, he _smiled_ at her, a wicked looking curl of his lips that bore many sets of teeth at her,

“I know,” he rumbled, “but I’ve been thinking… and this…” he trailed off, head sinking below the clear water, “could definitely be more _fun_ ,” his words bubbled up and the film across his eyes drew back to reveal their striking black shine, his maw spread once more, gaping and brutal in nature, long sharp teeth quivering as his tongue snaked free, a thick, black liquid oozing from the muscle as it coiled around her aching hen. The black gel-like substance seemed to cling to her skin, rapidly absorbing into the flesh before pleasure erupted within her cock like _wildfire_ , it coursed up her body and she moaned loudly, arms shooting out to brace herself against the rock as she watched that amazing, sharp maw seal her entire crotch from view.

He suckled at her hen like it was full of precious nectar, tongue stroking and convulsing as she clawed at the rocks, body searing hot with arousal and _lust_ , and god she needed to _breed_ , needed him to open her up and fill her full of eggs, but how? She wanted to ask but all she got out was a gasping “Ha… haa…” as something strange started to happen within his maw, she looked down at him, moving a trembling hand to his head and stroking the pocked shell, his eyes flicked up at her and he seemed to smile around his large mouthful, the cerulean slimy texture of his softer flesh seemed to fizzle beneath the shell until she could see through the network of veins to what lay beneath the flesh. Her eyes were drawn to her own cock, set carefully atop his tongue whilst his teeth vibrated against her flesh, from the back of his throat that broad ovipositor was emerging, the end pulsing like a fleshy valve as it followed his tongue to the tip of her cock, slurping her inside and beginning to engulf more and more of her, a tiny scratching feeling pressed her cock and it moved almost like a snake eating prey, dragging her into the ovipositor. Blood misted out from the twitching tip of the ovipositor and she felt sick and horny all at once, knowing what was going on within that secondary maw, it was _devouring_ her cock, shredding it to make a passage for his eggs, but it felt _amazing_.

 

“Oh God-ah!” she let out a series of desperate sobs of pleasure, dragging her nails along his hard shell and bucking into his maw as she was mutilated, sex with Petra had always been good, but with the effect of his sexual secretion and the feel of possibly hundreds of tiny teeth gnawing at her hen, she was at a whole new level of sexual pleasure, as if all her lewd thoughts were coming to fruition within those heavenly jaws. “Petra, _ohhh_ Petra it feels… _so good_!” she gasped, voice pitching beautifully as her head fell back, her wet hair slapping the rocks as her balls tightened and she had her first unbelievable orgasm. Petra’s hand found her chest, tugging at the ropey join between the cups of her bikini, she was gasping as she looked down, hastily trying to untie the fabric but realising that wasn’t what he’d wanted, through the green spider-webbing of his circulatory system, she could see little slits forming along the shaft of the ovipositor, he met her eyes then and the slits opened, creamy white bubbles and mist suddenly vented from the shaft and into the mixed fluids in his mouth, his jaw working against her skin gently as the cum followed a sudden current and travelled down his open throat. She moaned loudly, “ _wow_ ,” she let out, “Oh you’re… you’re amazing… swallow it all Petra, swallow me,” she purred lowly and his jaws tensed in response, cool suction surrounding her incredibly sensitive crotch, his tongue snaking out further to coil around her balls and massage them, squeezing and caressing as he curled his arms under her thighs and squirmed his ovipositor further down her shaft, until the toothy splay of the tip was no longer visible in the dark curls above her hen. She curled her legs around his shoulders, one hand settling back on the crown of his head, tracing the lines beneath the surface, circling the bizarre mucus she knew to be his brain cluster, the other hand moving to her breast, squeezing the small muscle and easing the cup of her bikini down, exposing her hard, pierced nipple.

The moment her fingers caught on that shimmering barbell, Petra’s jaws inched across her skin and his tongue squeezed gently at her balls, more creamy mist venting from his ovipositor as she started to pant and he sucked her dry. She could feel her skin tingling within his maw, looking down to see his tongue slathering that dark aphrodisiac gel across her balls, coating them carefully before he looked up at her and eased his maw from around her, the flesh within his carapace becoming opaque once more. There were bloody divots in her skin where his teeth had sunk in, but she didn’t care, trailing her fingers over them and quivering with pleasure, following the dash-like lines towards her groin.

“Are you okay?” he asked, suckered hands stroking her thighs as she explored her new, barely protruding nub with a fingertip, she bit her lip and shivered when she curled her fingertip into the hole above her heavy testicles, she nodded at him, flushed and out of breath, and he smiled in that unique way of his, moving his hand to her covered breast, easing the fabric away and cupping her, one of the suckers on his hand latching onto her unpierced nipple eagerly. She heard him chuckle as she threw her head back,

“ _Petra_ ,” she gasped, palming at her breast as he played with the other, “It feels so _good_ ,” she gasped,

“And we’re not done yet,” he finished with the oceanic cacophony of his mother tongue and she flushed, recognising her name, “Feel me,” he urged, taking her free hand and guiding it to just below the plate of his jaw, pressing her hands against slick, wrinkled skin. She couldn’t help but squeeze her breast as solid, spherical masses rolled against her other palm through his skin,

“The eggs?” she asked, he nodded and they shifted again, his mouth giving a breathy twitch as he visibly enjoyed the sensation, “oh…” she let out softly, stroking her hand across his throat as she released her breast and touched his neck with both hands. “Where did they come from?” she asked,

“My upper thorax,” he admitted, unable to stop himself from fondling her breasts with both hands as she caressed his throat, kneading almost cat-like to allow the small suckers to cling and suckle at her nipples as they failed to tug free of her skin, “they rise through ovipositor stimulation,” it sounded clinical but it sent a thrill racing down her body, her mauled genitals emitting a quickly dissipating stream of precome into the water between them. He eased himself further between her legs, their groins touching and rolling gently against one another, the tip of his clasper easing from the slit between his legs, rubbing against the remnants of her hen.

 

Melanie trailed her hands down his soft neck to the plates of his shoulders, following the rough shell to where they overlapped and looked almost pectoral, letting her thumbs catch under the hard flesh. Petra exhaled and the plates rose, allowing her thumbs to press against his squishier skin,

“Under here?” she asked and he nodded,

“A little higher, but yes,” he explained, she withdrew her hands, roughing them against the grain of his chitinous skin and touching his neck once more, feeling for the eggs.

“They feel so _big_ ,” she admitted, nerves edging her voice at the thought of taking those large solid orbs into the new hole of her hen,

“I can expel them if you’re unsure,” he uttered, the eggs roiled within the fleshy sac of his neck as he spoke and she drew him in for a brief kiss,

“No… I… want you to fill me with your eggs,” she whispered, gasping as his palm briefly unlatched from her nipple before suckering on again, she peered through her lashes at him, loving the way his face visibly lit up at her desire. He gave her chest one last squeeze before releasing her, the suckers on his hands letting out a wet, audible pop as they released her swollen nipples and she moaned aloud, her nipples were fat and rosy red, standing out proudly from her small breasts, and there were little red rings dotted across her breasts where the other suckers had latched on and begun to bruise. She loved the way her skin looked after he’d groped her, those delightful suckers could cling to anything, marking her neck, hips, breasts, _cock_ , he had even marked her balls with little swollen bruises before; she had ended up fondling them and admiring the marks whenever she had the chance, whether that was in the privacy of her own home, or in the bathroom stall when she was out, and when she’d told him, he had fucked her hard, one hand on her hip, the other groping at her genitals with wet little pops that drove her wild. “Oh _Petra_ ,” she rumbled as she remembered, he let out a coarse chuckle, knowing how her mind liked to wander, and dipped to trail his long, sticky tongue along one puffy nub and then the other, making her quiver and try to push her thighs together instinctively.

“Melanie, _look_ ,” he urged, pushing her thighs apart carefully, she looked down, her genitals seemed… _different_ somehow, and she realised very quickly that her balls had drawn up, the heavy sacs clinging to her mound as her hen became two short, pointed tips and her hole gaped and twitched.

“Oh my god…” she gasped, “Is that…” she was stunned and confused and overwhelmed all at once, there was a slight blue tinge to the two points, she reached down to touch them and they twitched, an electric thrill shuddering through her body, she managed to push her shaking hand back down, following the seam between the quivering _clits_ and using two fingers to pry the seafoam petals open, revealing darker blue folds, “I have… I have a _pussy_ ,” she gasped,

“In a way,” Petra agreed, “for now,” he added and she looked up at him, finger pushing into those sensitive blue folds, “Your body is changing to accommodate my eggs,” he explained, he had warned her of this before, but she hadn’t expected it to be so quick, “this is… minor… it will continue after we copulate,” he explained and she giggled at his phrasing,

“You’re such a goof,” she beamed, even knowing this change was temporary, she was elated, desperate to use her new pussy to help her lover breed. “What happens now?” she asked, lifting her hand to his neck again, keeping one gently toying with her pussy and her dual clits, breath stuttering with the oversensitivity of her new born glans,

“Now… now I oviposit you,” he rumbled, kissing her gently before sliding back into the water, submerging his head and turning translucent in such a way that it almost looked like he was reacting to the water itself.

 

She could barely pull her hand away in time as his maw split into that glorious star of teeth and sensitive flesh, enveloping her at a slightly different angle this time, his lower jaw slipping under her to cradle the seat of her ass. She lifted herself to accommodate him, letting out quiet, breathy moans as his jaws began their rhythmic almost vibrating as he coiled his tongue against her newly made pussy, his tongue looked almost fluid as it rippled against her sensitive little clits, they twitched and convulsed under his touch and she had to brace herself on the rocks, her voice pitching as she let out short sharp gasps of pleasure, cheeks burning hot with her arousal. It felt so different to having her hen sucked, like her first time masturbating when everything felt so new and exciting, and she loved it, sinking lower into the water, loving how the warm swell of the waves caressed her partially submerged breasts. Petra’s hands moved to her hips, gently pawing at her with slick, attentive suckers, the webbing between his fingers was spread wide and flush against her skin, a chilly contrast to the water as he continued to tongue at her new cunny.

“Oh Petra, this… feels so amazing,” she gasped, desperate to praise him, to tell him how good he was making her feel, but she grew distracted as his tongue unfurled against her slit and followed the seam of the folds further down, the pointed tip probing gently at her ass, worming its way inside her. She was disappointed that the attention had been taken away from her blue-tint pussy, but as Petra’s tongue pushed in deeper, his ovipositor, fat and swollen compared to how it had been before, emerged from the back of his throat and started to rub against her pussy with its puckered tip. Her body stiffened and she let out a whimper as the press of that soft tip and the plunge of Petra’s tongue inside her ass had the folds of flesh that used to be her balls drawing tight to her new cunt, his ovipositor hadn’t even pushed past her sensitive pussy lips, it was just the _thought_ of it, of being stuffed by his tongue and this broad, not quite cock-like appendage as it pumped those large orbs into her, had a creamy shot of ejaculate bursting out from where the tip of the ovipositor pressed to her. “Ohhh!” she cried out, curling over him and drawing her knees up, her toes catching on the carapace at his hips, bracing herself as her orgasm continued to roll through her and the evidence of it filtered down his throat and out through the raising seams of his armour, washed away by the ocean. “Petra! _Petra!_ ” she couldn’t keep quiet now, sobbing his name and clinging to his shoulders with trembling hands, struggling to keep her eyes open as his ovipositor began to kiss and push at her vaginal opening, his tongue still slowly fucking into her ass.

She watched as her two-inch-long twin clits twitched and curled in response to the dull pressure of the ovipositor breaching her, as soon as it touched her soft, warm insides, it began to _wriggle_ , almost violently crawling deeper into her, where it was burying itself she did not rightly know, but those vents had begun opening again, bubbling dark liquid from the slits that were partially buried inside her cunt.

 

She started gulping down huge breaths, overstimulated and confused by the mixture of pleasure and discomfort that welled up inside her, though Petra’s tongue was gently massaging her still present prostate as the ovipositor sank deeper into her and the vents were covered by her flushed blue pussy lips, the liquid occasionally squirting out past the broad obstruction. She felt bloated, touching shaky hands to her stomach and gasping as she felt her insides _shifting_ , bulging and rolling as pressure built up above her groin. It was uncomfortable at first but she felt liquid slosh inside her, a tingling sensation following the gentle stirring of fluids,

“Oh…” she sighed, stroking her stomach as her eyes drifted shut, feeling her skin ripple beneath her palm as pressure built within her gut, her heart seemed to swell within her chest as the foggy, lust addled thought of her newly made virginity being quickly taken drifted through her mind. “Oh Petra…” she whispered, tears welled up in her eyes and she cradled his head, stroking his rough skin tenderly as she sniffled, “ _Oh Petra_ ,” she gasped again, her insides were changing, her womb was swelling and expanding within her, flooded with the environment needed for their eggs to thrive, and she was losing her virginity to _Petra_. “Oh god I love you,” she choked out a little sob and his eyes peered up at her, black and shiny, adoration glistening within the wet, inhuman darkness of them, “I love you so much,” she gasped, struggling to breathe as her stomach pouted out over his spread maw. His hands stroked her skin so gently, reassuring and kind, a silent echo of her words as he looked up at her, continuing to push his ovipositor deeper and rolling against her prostate to elicit a short scream of pleasure.

She felt something flare inside her, stretching a passage she didn’t know she had, and then she saw the first egg, she whimpered at the sight of it, the way his swollen ovipositor physically bulged as it rose slowly through his mouth, almost doubling the thickness of the muscle where the egg settled. His throat bobbed like he was deepthroating, the noises he made were lewd and had Melanie trembling in excitement and anticipation, “Come on Petra… lay your eggs in me…” she panted softly and he moaned around her, the egg jolting a few more inches forward, another rippling up from the back of his throat. The spherical bulge was being caressed by her clits now, they stroked it fondly, stimulating both of them into clinging tighter to one another, the first egg pushing closer, the ovipositor starting to swell within her, her pussy lips suddenly parting, kissing the egg, stretching uncomfortably as it tried to eke in. She let out a pained ‘ah’ and the pressure stopped, but it was clearly a struggle for Petra, he was starting to shake, the protective film had slid over his eyes and a lighter layer beneath the film showed they were closed. “It’s okay,” she gasped, but _god_ it was hurting and she was starting to worry it was too soon for this, his tongue slipped free of her asshole and she clenched in response, her pussy mimicking and throbbing painfully around the swell of the egg, then she felt something squirm at the base of her stretched hole, trying to focus her glazed attention on her blue, shimmering cunt, just about seeing his tongue massaging her pussy gently, easing around the swell of his egg to tangle with her clits.

 

Melanie _giggled_ as her clits coiled around the tongue, teasing and playing with it and feeling _so good_ , soon relaxing her body against the rocks, sagging and watching as suddenly the egg gave a lewd _pop_ and passed her pussy lips. She cried out, tensing and arching her back, feeling blocked and stuffed by _one egg_ , but it passed further into her and she cried out again, feeling fluid suddenly gush from her pussy as the depth of the egg left her looser. She looked down quickly, fearing blood, but the water inside Petra’s mouth fogged up with creamy white and another gush of her semen flooded out around his ovipositor as she shuddered through another painful orgasm. “Fuck,” she gasped, feeling something deep within her stretching now, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as gushes of come squirted from her stuffed pussy, the egg passing into her newly made womb such a blissful relief that she couldn’t stop the succession of orgasms that pulsed from within her.

The second egg was easier, hitting her slightly loose pussy as it throbbed and squirted more, leaking an almost constant trickle of come as her clits continued to squeeze at his tongue and the egg pushed into her. She focussed on the feel of the egg throbbing deeper into her, the short bursts of motion eliciting pleasure and discomfort, making her moan louder now, she moved a hand from Petra’s head, pushing her hair back and moaning at the feeling, every inch of her skin felt like an inexplicable erogenous zone, tingling with pleasure as she let her hand roam down her neck and to her exposed breasts, giving her pierced nipple a tweak before travelling lower, expecting soft skin or a hint of stubble finally pushing through after her shave, but finding her skin _rough_ instead.

“ _Ohhh…_ ” she let out, pursing her lips as she stroked her hand over that rough flesh again and again, feeling it shift like a seam just above the split of Petra’s maw, she couldn’t look down, far too sensitive and enraptured by the push of a third baseball sized egg stretching her pussy to its limit, pushing deep inside her and making a wet noise as it clearly collided with its siblings. As she glossed her palm up again, her stomach felt harder reminding her of the soft yet tough carapace of Petra’s maw, and a slight shift of her body had something bulging against her palm, one of their eggs. She moaned again, sinking deeper and pushing Petra into kneeling in the sand now, it clouding up around him as he continued to massage her hips and stomach, tongue tearing away from her clits to return to her twitching, hungry asshole as a fourth egg made its way through his ovipositor, slower now from the effort and the lazy arousal he felt.

 

The water was up around her neck now, lapping against her jaw and eking closer to her open mouth as she let out blissful sobs of pleasure, the egg was locked in her opening, Petra’s muscles slowly shifting it back and forth, purposefully fucking her with the orb. “Ah! You’re… you’re _filthy_ ,” she chuckled when the egg finally slid into her and began its steady path up to join the others in her new womb, when she looked down, dipping her mouth below the surface of the salty water briefly, she could see one lone egg a few inches away from her cunt, watching it drift towards her body and sucking in a heave of salty water in her shock at what she saw.

She lifted her head above the water, spitting out the salty liquid hurriedly and trying to look down at herself once more, her skin had grown rough and a deep greenish-blue, a carapace forming where her soft flesh had once been, flaring at his maw to reveal raw blue flesh the same colour as her curling clits. She was in _awe_ , her body had begun to transform, her own shiny carapace spreading across her skin, morphing her into the perfect host for Petra’s eggs, the last of which was pushing her pussy lips open once more, her squirming clits now actively pushing at the egg in order to stuff it further inside her. “Petra,” she gasped, “Something’s happening to me-AH!” she cried out as the egg suddenly shot into her, travelling quickly through the ovipositor and out of the blossoming tip, which shrank down as it began to slowly withdraw from her. “Oh god, oh _God_!” she cried out again, a bubble of inky fluid chasing Petra’s ovipositor as it left her body and he eased himself away from her, his skin grew opaque and the bubble popped as it hit air, the liquid dissipating with the motion of the waves. Petra eased himself up her body, cradling her neck with his hands as his maw folded into itself and he leant to kiss her, dragging her under the water with him. She wanted to struggle but her body was still shuddering with desperate orgasm, his fingers stroked against her neck, coaxing her to breathe and letting rushes of water filter through the fleshy slits that had formed there,

“Good girl,” he whispered, his words bubbling between them and drifting through thick locks of hair that blossomed around them.

“What’s happening to me?” she asked, roaming her hands down to her swollen stomach, stroking the seams of the tough plates that covered her skin, feeling her eggs shift within her. He took one of her hands in his own, pressing the other hand to her stomach,

“I told you,” he smiled, “it would continue after we copulated,” he drew her close and kissed her belly, peering up at her past her now flat, plated chest. She pushed herself up the rock, hair clinging to her body as she breached the surface, she was breathing hard, overwhelmed as she tried to scrabble onto her chitinous feet, her webbed hands clinging to the rocks. “Melanie?” he asked, following her with more ease, “I’ve upset you,” he acknowledged but she turned to him, eyes brimming with tears,

“It’s not that, I… I’m _pregnant_ …” she gasped, as if she had never imagined this could be possible, “Petra _I’m pregnant_ ,” her voice came out as a quiver and tears fell down her face, but she was smiling now, starting to laugh as it really settled in that she and Petra were having _young_ together. She ran a hand through her hair, barely even realising that it caught on the webbing and suckers of her hands and tugged free of her toughening scalp, “Petra,” she whimpered and he pressed gentle hands to her shoulders, “I’m carrying your children,”

“ _Our_ children,” he amended, “and soon I will be too,” he whispered, pressing the split of his lips to her collar bone, easing a hand up to push some of her sloughing hair back and away, to expose her shimmering carapace to the warm sunlight.

 

She saw a film pass over her vision before the world became blurry, like peering through water, and she realised this was how Petra saw when he was out of water and it was so _strange_ , she eased herself out of his grasp and perched on the rocks, looking down at the water and frowning when she noticed wisps of deep brown coiling through the waves. “What… is that?” she asked, reaching out and noticing for the first time the thick hair tangled around her wrist and fingers, “my hair?” she asked,

“It will grow back,” Petra assured her, helping her untangle the locks from her hands, “You look so beautiful,” he murmured, “I worried,” he admitted,

“Worried?” she asked, moving her hands to her head and smoothing them over the carapace there, trailing them down her face out of curiosity. She did not have the same three way split across her face like he did, but her maw was slightly more malleable than his, the supple, slick flesh parting to allow her to touch jagged rows of teeth.

“Yes, I worried you would lose _you_ ,” he said, “but you’re so beautiful still,” he sighed so dreamily at her that she chuckled, moving her hands to his shoulders and pushing him back into the water, following him on clumsier feet before they were wading away from the rocks, dipping under the water.

Despite her full, swollen stomach, she found herself swimming easily in her new form, adjusting to the unusual motions and the gentle grind and clack of her carapace as it slid and stretched to allow her movements. The ocean was beautiful, she had worn goggles on occasion but how she’d seen under water was _nothing_ compared to how she saw the ocean now, how her large eyes tracked every minor movement, how as Petra pawed at the water before her, she could see the webbing between his fingers and toes cutting through the water fast enough to send a ripple of bubbles through the waves. She swam towards him, her body curling in an almost crocodile fashion and she felt something peel from her back and stand upright, glancing to see her own strong fin cutting through the water. She let out a giggle as they collided but the sound was so _odd_ to her, bubbling and gurgling from her throat like the noises he made when he slipped from her tongue, he made a similar, deeper noise, a laugh of his own as he curled his arms around her and the spun idly beneath the waves.

“Did I just..?” she trailed off, uncertain as they held one another,

“You did, your accent is a little off though,”

“What did I say?” she worried,

“Nothing, just laughed,” he assured her, kissing her beneath the water, their smoother, softer chitin rubbing together in a kiss, it felt so different and so good, they fit together so naturally that she wished she could be like this forever, heavy with his brood and at home in the water like she’d always wanted to be. “And it was beautiful,” he hummed, voice as clear as day even beneath the waves,

“You flatter me” she laughed that noise again and went with it, it sounded _nice_ to her, soft and melodic, far more feminine than her human voice was.

“That’s because I love you,” he assured her, their spinning slowing as they wove through the water to a sunny spot, “and we’re starting our family together,” he added, caressing her body and suckering his hands across her firm, swollen stomach. He froze in the water, drifting with her and unnaturally still as he peered down at her body, concern washed over her with the swell of a wave and she moved her hands to Petra’s cheeks, feeling her suckers gripping at his skin,

“Petra?” she asked uneasily and his gaze snapped to her face, his eyes alight with eager adoration,

“I have to show you something…”


	2. Chapter 2

“I almost forgot!” he gasped, the suckers of their hands clinging together as he took hers in his and began to drag her deeper under the water, after a moment’s hesitation she swam with him, just about keeping his pace as each movement had her eggs shifting inside her and making her tremble. They sank until the sunlight barely touched them, the water darkening around them until her vision shifted and the murky depths grew crystalline clear, well-lit before her eyes, she could see motes of iridescence flitting through the water, sea creatures and coiling wisps of sand shimmered everywhere, she was in awe.

He led her deeper, guiding her towards a bed of jagged rocks and clinging molluscs, easing her between the jutting edges and down into a dip in the pocked surface,

“Petra, where are we going?” she asked softly, uncertainty bubbling from her lips, he turned to look at her, his face lit up in a smile, a bioluminescent tinge coated the ridges of his carapace, he was _beautiful_ ,

“Home,” he pulled her close, the two of them squeezing between the rocks, pressing flush to one another as they met in a kiss, “We’re going _home_ ,” he repeated, stroking her face, “let me show you,” he turned and led her towards a blackening rock, though as they got closer she realised it was a hole, big enough for the two of them to fit into without crushing them together. Something about the tunnel they entered set her teeth on edge and she felt herself bristling, “It’s okay, it’s marked,” he assured her, “this is my cave, that’s _my_ scent,” he explained and she filtered the water through her slit-like nostrils, glossed her suckered palm against the wall, it _was_ his, but something in her had reacted like she was not welcome here, a primal instinct of ‘this is someone’s home’, but that someone was _Petra_. “Here,” he stopped swimming again and embraced her, his hands travelling along the base of her fin, stroking and pressing until he hit a sensitive spot and she let out a pitchy sob, her body tingled and she felt the skin beneath his hands _shift_ , glancing over her shoulder to see a viscous creamy liquid vent and dissipate in the water. Petra inhaled the water and sighed happily, and she copied him, feeling more comfortable now as she felt a familiarity towards the musk she had secreted. “Better?” he asked,

“Yes… what… what did you do?” she felt embarrassed for not knowing,

“Just a bit of gland play,” he pressed those spots again and she jerked in the water, more musk venting from the slits at the base of her fin, “It’s nice,” he said, she nodded her agreement, feeling flushed and aroused, her chest tingling _beneath_ her carapace. “Now others will know this is our home, they’ll stay away,” he explained, and she had to laugh when he touched his feet to the bottom of the tunnel and began to _walk._

She copied him but it wasn’t easy, her body wanted to float, to swim even as she dug clawed, webbed toes into the rock for purchase, he laughed at her, endeared as he walked backwards away from her.

“Can’t we just _swim?_ ” she asked and he took her hand again,

“You can swim, I’ll lead you,” he said, “I want you to take all of this in,” he gestured around them and she tried to focus on what he meant, noticing the slivers of iridescence in the rocky walls, the way the tunnel seemed to have horizontal grooves all along the walls. It slowly dawned on her that this tunnel, this _home_ , was not naturally occurring, it had been _dug_ , sheer rock had been burrowed into by hand, claws raking along the stone until a tunnel big enough for Petra to stand upright in without brushing his head on the ceiling had formed. Petra had _made_ this.

“When did you…” she trailed off, floating after him but reaching an arm out, trailing her own sharp fingers along the grooves in the wall, fitting perfectly into Petra’s markings. Petra didn’t answer, just led her deeper, or higher as it were, the tunnel so far was around ten meters deep and still going, but it began to curve upwards and Petra was soon swimming again as the hole tapered smaller in its upward slant. It opened up again after a few meters, rapidly growing into a cavern as they approached a shimmer of light and breached the surface of the water, Melanie gasped, air flooding lungs she had forgotten she still had as she looked around the open space, spotting a graded ledge where the water shallowed until hard rock surfaced and spread into dry land. “Wow…” she was amazed, minerals and moisture made the walls of the cavern glisten and there was a warmth to the air and water that seemed odd for somewhere so _dark_. The only light source was a crack high above them, sunlight filtering through beautifully and hitting the rocky landmass, bathing it in soft light and warmth.

“This… this is why it took so long,” he admitted, guiding her to the shallows where they sat together within the suns rays and looked out at the cavern, “I had to make a nest… since I met you I didn’t think I’d need one, my scent dissuades predators and I like to see the moon when I rest, but then you spoke of breeding and…” he trailed off uncertain, so she reached out and took his hand in her own, squeezing it as she felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening, the way her body hadn’t _quite_ finished transforming, the way the eggs felt inside her, her amazement that Petra had dug out this dark, beautiful home for them both, she looked at the rock again, noticing the piles of _something_ just out of sight behind her, turning to focus harder on it.

It was clothing and foliage, soft materials that Petra had carried through the tunnel and set out to dry ready for when he brought Melanie here, so she could stay with him whilst he laid their clutch once it had been returned to him. “Do you like it?” he asked, looking at her timidly,

“I love it… I love _you_ ,” she leant into him, kissing him as best as her oddly soft carapace mouth could, the two of them soon tangling together, keeping their bodies pressed flush as they kissed one another. “Petra, I can’t believe this is finally happening,” she gasped when they parted, guiding his hand to her stomach, to the bulge and shift of swelling eggs, “they’re growing,” she insisted, even in such a short time they felt bigger, harder and heavier within her, pushing her shifted organs and making her queasy with excitement.

“They are! You’re doing _so_ well,” he kissed her again and held her closer, curling his arm around the swell of her abdomen, “our children,” he said softly, easing down her body now and resting his cheek against the clutch within her.

“They _are_ ours, aren’t they?” she asked, wondering if they would share DNA with both of them or just Petra,

“They are, of course,” he uttered as he kissed her stomach,

“Biologically?” she pressed, unsure he’d understood,

“Yes,” he answered, “my kind’s young share DNA with their secondary host, we are a genetically impure species, but we thrive because of this,” he explained and more questions blossomed in her mind, she wanted to know about his parents, about how different to others of his species he was, but she was tired, aching from the change and the seemingly constant flux of the eggs within her. “Sleep,” he urged, “I will be with you the whole time, you need your rest, we’re not done yet,” he assured her and she laughed, moving where she sat, trying to get comfortable and submerging herself completely, curling up on her side. He eased his body against her back, holding her and curling protectively around her, his hands settling on her stomach, Melanie’s own moved to cover his, curling into the webbing between his fingers as she let darkness consume her vision as the warmth of the water and sunlight lulled her to sleep.

 

She awoke warm and content, her body felt strange, seams against her ribs seemed to convulse as she breathed, suckered fingers clung to her swollen stomach, her hands still covering his, she smiled to herself and let her eyes slide open, her mutated gaze crystal clear even though she could see the sun no longer pierced the skylight of the nest. “Petra?” she asked softly, his arms slid further around her and she felt him kiss at her neck, as the embrace tightened she felt the eggs stirring within her, setting off a chain of chemical releases under her skin that had her shivering. “ _Petra_ ,” she repeated, voice a bubbling moan as arousal and hunger snaked through her at the painful twinge of her guts, she pried his hands from her swollen stomach and turned in his arms, shoving at him almost frantically, claws biting into the fleshy joints between carapace plates. “Petra something’s wrong,” she gasped,

“Nothing is wrong,” Petra assured her, even as blood dissipated in the water around them, “It’s almost time,” he pushed her and they both slid off of the rocky shelf and into deeper water, tussling around one another like snakes, clashing and digging claws into one another.

Melanie was conflicted, her insides throbbed painfully, each throb turning her vision predatory, begging her to tear into Petra like an animal, but she loved him,

“It’s okay,” he assured her, pulling her close to his body, “Don’t fight it,” he uttered, she felt her maw splitting and latched onto Petra’s shoulder, mauling the softer flesh that connected his neck and shoulders as his claws dug into the soft glands at the base of her fin, secreting blood and musk into the water. She felt something curved and pointed slide against her hip, warm and slick as it squirmed across the underside of her bulging stomach and towards the tough scale of her mound, Petra’s cock slithered between her short, bright claspers and they curled around it, sending thrills through her body as the sensitive prehensile clits rubbed smooth flesh. It dug at her slit as his claws dug into a new spot on her back, she gasped and bit him harder, wrestling him beneath the water and clawing at him in this violent mating dance as his cock worked its way past her hard mound and into the soft, convulsing flesh within.

Their legs tangled and they sank to the sandy rock at the bottom of the cavern, rolling and fighting as blood, musk, and bubbles flooded the space around them, she released his shoulder and threw her head back as his hips snapped against hers, his cock burrowing deeper inside her, stimulating her inner walls with terrifying precision. Petra had his maw split when she looked at him and her own mouth opened to bare her teeth, the two touching and clashing oddly in a biting, inhuman kiss, blood misting between them as they clung to one another beneath the water. She rocked her body against him and pinned him to the rocks below, feeling an odd stirring within her insides as his long cock squirmed and pulsed, her channels were stretching, thicker than his cock as something wound around it. It felt so strange, almost painful, and he broke the kiss to cry out as the winding limb around his cock tightened and began to push him out, she could feel every inch of it, a part of herself she didn’t understand in this new transformed body,  but she followed her gut, closing her eyes and concentrating on it as it squeezed and quivered around Petra, shoving him out of her slit with such force that her entire body convulsed in pleasure and creamy, inky fluid squirted out between her twitching clits.

She opened her eyes, looking down at the unusual tangle of limbs between them, worried for a half second that her guts had flooded out, but the flushed blue limb around Petra’s cock was similar in shape and size, coiling around it and drawing it towards his own slit.

“We have to split the clutch,” he panted, chest heaving, the plates opening up to expose lighter flesh, ready to expand for his half of the clutch, “I’d love for you to carry them all, but I fear… it may be too much this time,” _this time_ , her heart leapt into her throat at the prospect of more clutches with Petra and she shivered on top of him, her cock, her _ovipositor_ coiled almost snakelike on top of his, she nodded at him, nervous at first before repeating the gesture with more enthusiasm,

“Okay… okay…” she panted, following her instincts and pushing onto her side, the two curling around one another, claws still scratching at flesh, tracing love marks into their plated skin, she wanted to bite him again, but she wanted to _watch_ their ovipositors clasp between them, turning her gaze between them and watching Petra’s ovipositor withdraw, dragging hers inside his slit, soon sealing their groins together as the eggs inside her began to shift painfully.

 

She imagined this was only a small taste of what birthing would feel like, her insides contracting more rhythmically now, eggs descending in her abdomen, swollen to almost double their former size as they stretched her insides to breaking point. She bit him now, crushing him in an embrace and digging her claws into the seams of his plated skin, sobbing against his bleeding flesh as her body began to spasm and he caressed her with an impossible tenderness.

The first egg made its way to her mound, stretching her painfully as she tried to relax, to let instinct take over and do its job but it _hurt_ , Petra caressed her smooth head gently and tried to soothe her, uttering through his own pain as their bodies shared their load and the first egg left her and began its passage into him. The second followed soon after, easier to pass than the first, and the pain started to ebb away sooner than she expected, her body flooding with warm pleasure as the remaining eggs in her swollen stomach settled and she felt and _heard_ the shlup of her ovipositor leaving Petra’s swollen slit, his own stomach pouting where two of their eggs bobbed beneath his translucent carapace. She felt exhausted but she knew this wasn’t the end, could tell from the satisfied look on Petra’s face that there was going to be _more_ , “At least _tell_ me what’s going to happen next,” she laughed, shaking her head to try and clear the fog in her eyes, realising it was actually the mixed blood and musk they had secreted, clouding up the water. She inhaled it, scenting it and flushing at the pure arousal in the mix, eliciting a gurgling laugh from Petra as he eased their bodies apart and began to ascend toward the surface, she pushed off of the rock and followed, throwing her head back as she broke the surface, though in her current form she didn’t get the satisfaction of shaking her hair out. “Tell me,” she giggled as she followed him towards the rock, sitting beside him and taking his hand, loving the way their suckers sealed together, making wet little pops as they adjusted their grip,

“I’ve told you before,” he said,

“You transform, they come out through your stomach,” she huffed, “but what about _me_?” he looked at her, taking her in from head to toe, looking at her in that soppy way of his that had her flushing hot in embarrassment.

“I don’t really know,” he admitted, “the mate doesn’t usually carry the young,” he elaborated, suddenly looking nervous, “I’m sorry…” he whispered and she laughed,

“Don’t be, whatever happens, I know you’ll be with me for it,” she assured him, lifting his hand to her split lips and kissing it gently.

 

\----

 

Petra was with her through it all, barely leaving her side as they both grew children within their ever-transforming bodies, hunting once or twice a week, returning and feeding her anything from fish to unsuspecting birds or mammals that had ventured too close to his hunting grounds. They spent the rest of their time together, curled up half out of the water and holding hands, acting as living incubators for the eggs that grew within them, softening to sacks of fluid for their young to burst when they emerged.

Their rough carapace eventually started to flake free, drifting through the water, growing and morphing, latching onto the rocks below as they bloomed into a unique phosphorescent coral, surrounding them like the petals of a rose, arcing up out of the water in beautiful, faintly glowing ripples. As this coral grew around them, their bodies grew a series of soft, pliable plates, overlapping and interconnecting almost bizarrely at first, but as time went on the plates started to look almost like petals, a closed bud partially submerged and throbbing with the life they both held.

Melanie had discovered something interesting about their budding stomachs when Petra was resting, caressing her suckered hands over his softening skin, twirling a fingertip around the navel like bump only for the smooth plates to pucker and begin to curl open. She watched in awe as the folds revealed translucent skin, the two meaty eggs she had deposited into Petra were soft see-through orbs bunched together in the beam of light coming from the ceiling, they were so much larger now and inside she could see the curled bodies of their young, they looked almost skeletal, inhuman but humanoid, their pale bodies consisted of soft, segmented carapace and they were pressed together, huddling in the space that was almost too small for them now.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Petra asked with a yawn, letting his head fall beneath the water with hers, she looked up at him with her changed vision, realising she could barely remember what the world looked like through human eyes,

“They are,” she answered, leaning back and peering down at her own stomach, curious now she knew how to manipulate the plates, unfurling them to reveal her own half of the clutch, the three orb-encased bodies of her children.

She was excited and terrified about the birth, knowing they would break through her skin like something from a horror movie, that it would be painful but her body would combat that with more chemicals than a human birth produced or required. But at the same time, she had always wanted to be a mother, had dreamed of it when she was young, before she took the name Melanie, so she was excited, thrilled to be given this opportunity at all, beyond joyed that she was sharing it with Petra. He noticed how she looked at him and eased in to kiss her, his oral ovipositor creeping into her mouth to secrete sweet inky fluids, feeding her his venom in order to protect her from irreparable damage, to fuel her and their young, ensuring her morphed body would not revert to human too soon and possibly harm her and their children. Neither of them were sure he needed to do this, as Melanie felt her body was adapting to the change generally, but they wanted to be safe, the birth would be messy enough _without_ complications.

After their kiss, Petra looked over to the nearest wall of rock, it was littered in careful scratches where they had tracked the days, usually he would leave her arms to add another line, but instead he shifted closer to her on the rock, “It should be today,” Melanie loved that he was as excited as she was to meet their children, though as it dawned on her that today was the day, and she’d finally seen her unborn young, she was starting to worry.

She looked down at her translucent flesh, settling her palm near one of the orbs and gasping when the long creature inside squirmed towards her palm, its egg and head rubbing against her fingertips, they didn’t seem ready, they looked so fragile and weak, their carapace was soft looking and wrinkled. “Are they ready?” she asked when Petra settled down beside her, “I am, but are they?” she gestured to the three small bodies swelling her, then at Petra’s stomach and the two now hidden once more behind softened plate, letting her own body hide the precious cargo she held.

“Yes, they are smaller so they don’t kill their parent, they grow _very_ quickly,” he touched her hand and their child bumped them again, making him smile and press his forehead to hers. “They’re perfect, more than ready,” he assured her, “they have grown well, our nest is complete,” he gestured to the coral, it had been like that for weeks, but Melanie had noticed a change in the water, it was cooler and sweeter somehow, like the coral was pumping nutrients into the water of their nest, readying it for the pure benefit of their young. She reached out, tracing her suckered fingers across a ridge of phosphorescent coral, the rough texture scraping at the twitching rings across her fingers, watching as a cloud of mist and bubbles filtered from the tiny pores in the coral, dissipating in the water.

As the bubbles crackled out of existence, she felt a twinge in her gut, the plates across her stomach fluttered, bumping as pressure built up inside her, making her ache, she gasped and curled up, feeling Petra’s hand touch her back and begin to stroke her skin in long, tender strokes. The pain ended as quickly as it began and her body uncurled, looking up at Petra and smiling, “It’s happening,” she whispered, allowing him to move her, the two of them embracing amid the deeper beds of coral as her stomach began to twist painfully, over and over as hours drew on and the pulsing pain grew more frequent.

 

It felt like blades clawing at her from the insides after a while, pain shuddered through her body and she clung desperately to Petra, the protective embrace soothing her even as her skin split beneath heavy, fleshy plates. Her stomach pulsed and blood blossomed from the pinched bud of her skin, a hurried spurt that had a chain reaction rippling through the coral around them, sending puffs of mist into the water in response. She could feel her children moving within her, rolling like thunder as they pressed claws through membrane and translucent flesh, clawing at the insides of the petalled folds in their desperation to get out. Petra moved a hand to those plates, tucking his claws just under the pucker of the bud and easing back, encouraging Melanie to open herself up, blood filtered past his fingers and she let out a pained sob, the plates curling back as the tough membrane of her stomach burst and one of her brood shot out into the water, coiling and shaking blood and mucus off of itself as it turned its currently eyeless head towards her, dagger teeth crisscrossed over its tri-point maw, exposed and dangerous even as its body was wrinkled and soft.

Bubbles ruptured past its teeth and it squirmed in the water, long limbs with almost paddle like hands flickered out and it began to move, treading water as it writhed and ‘watched’ both of them from a few meters away.

Melanie’s stomach was barely visible amid the floating gore and blood, excruciating pain lancing through her as the plates across her stomach sealed up again, tightening up painfully despite the two other infants clawing through her insides. She reached out to her child, the currently tailed, aquatic creature paddling and blowing bubbles, though it sensed her reach and waded closer, curling against her palm and gurgling before gripping her arm, tiny claws scraping at her wrist as it dragged itself closer to her body, nuzzling the palm Petra offered it but continuing onto Melanie, coiling its bony, vaguely seahorse-like body under her chin and snuggling into her.

She barely had time to appreciate the sweet gesture when her body convulsed and the digging within her grew frantic, more blood misting the water, staining and hiding her child where it lay against her. She dug her hand into Petra’s thigh, claws piercing skin as she let out a haunting scream that echoed around the cave, something was scraping at her collarbone, clawing her skin and digging at the seam that led up her stomach. The plates of her body opened once more and allowed a second creature to begin breaching the tough, gooey membrane that had sealed back up, it was slower than the last, struggling through the fleshy membrane, clawing and biting at it, ripping her flesh and allowing more blood to spill. She swept her webbed hand through the water, clearing the bloody mist and looking down at the struggling child, its sibling crawling between the spread plates and gnashing its teeth at the membrane, instinctively helping its sibling, feeding on the flesh it tore free.

It was unbelievably painful, but she felt something within her pulsing and an almost pleasurable sensation started to course through her body, thinly masking the pain and making her sag in Petra’s arms, even as his own body started to tighten and pain dug deep into his beautiful face. Petra’s hands came to her face, drawing her close and kissing her as the pain wracked their bodies and blood filtered through the water, reddish purple from her, a softly glowing blue from him, mingling in the water as they painfully birthed their young.

The violence didn’t seem to end, the five lithe infants clawed at their flesh, gnawing at the softened carapace and gurgling noisily as they did so, expelling blood through long gills down their necks, a few burrowing into the flesh of her chest whilst the others fed off of the remaining swell of Petra’s stomach. She didn’t understand why their feeding differed on her until she felt an odd yet familiar twinge of pain, of teeth catching _flesh_ , actual human flesh, not hard or soft carapace, she gasped as her children mauled the plates of skin and exposed a soft curve of lilac tinted human flesh beneath, the colour of her mutated blood staining her from within. She reached for it, earning an accidental nip to her fingers as she got in the way of a mauling infant, pushing her hand past the tear in the carapace and cupping the warm, firm flesh. The one that had bitten her was pushing at her hand with its teeth and claws, trying to crawl under her skin to the soft breast in her hand, but the pushing had a creamy fluid drifting up from the gape in her chest, luring the small beast away to snap at the fluid before it was overtaken by salt water and blood. She released the breast and began to pull at her carapace, shocked at how easily it tore and pulled from her skin, though it was like removing a scab slightly too soon, clinging to a thin layer of skin and burning as it was pulled free of her body and released to drift off into darker water, leaving small, bleeding tears where it clung too hard and broke the skin.

She was ripping at her flesh, desperate to reveal her more human form beneath more blood and milky fluid weeping from her skin but she didn’t care and neither did her children, no longer feeding from Petra’s softer carapace, they drifted to her and snapped at the water, wading towards her now exposed breasts, heavy and fat with milk, larger than they used to be, still oddly toned from her changed blood, they clung to her, claws digging into her flesh as they latched to her and chewed blood and milk free from her skin. She was in her own peculiar heaven, blood saturating the water around her as Petra watched their children feed off of her with a brutal vigour, needle teeth gnashing against the swollen flesh of her breasts and nipples, casting blood and milk into the water and their waiting maws.

 

She looked from her heaving chest to Petra, amazed at how her body had changed beneath the tough exoskeleton Petra’s venom had formed, wanting to gush over the swell of her breasts even as pain stabbed at her with each scrape of needle teeth. Petra edged closer and held her, nuzzling the side of her face and comforting her until their long, squirming young coiled up and settled between their warm bodies, chittering and gurgling in their sleep.

“They look so different to you,” she uttered, they reminded her of the creatures from Alien, but more aquatic, as if one of them had crossbred with a seahorse and a frog, but they were cute, even with blood tinting their teeth a waxy purple.

“They do… Such is the nature of my kind,” he admitted, reminding her that Petra’s species _all_ looked different, that they were designed to do exactly that,

“Will they… feed like that again?” she asked, uncertain, he didn’t seem to know, nuzzling at her neck and trailing his odd shaped kisses down toward her collarbone, “Do _you_ want to feed like that?” she asked, amusement etched into her voice, but she felt herself growing excited, felt a flutter of arousal ease down her body, Petra kissed at her skin, maw curling back to press his teeth to flesh, scraping tiny cuts into her breast. He said nothing, collecting their young and settling them amid a blossom of coral beside them, where they coiled around each other, clinging to tails and heads as they squirmed to get comfortable. He looked up at her as his kisses traced lower and those blue-tinted scratches grew longer and deeper, easing back when he got to a swollen, bloody nipple, letting the seam of his maw expand, his tongue darting out to lap it clean as he eased his mouth around the swell of one breast, his webbed hand coming up to touch the other, suckered fingers latching onto her skin. Melanie watched in awe, arching her back and pushing her chest towards him, squeezing her legs together in excitement as he finally coiled his tongue around her nipple, using it to squeeze and tug at the swollen nub in rhythmic strokes, jets of creamy, almost coppery tasting milk streaming into his maw.

Melanie gasped, cradling the back of his head as his teeth dug deeper into her flesh, her webbed toes curling and her twin clits coiling, rubbing one another in short squirming motions, an automatic masturbatory response. She loved it, moaning as they twisted together and her hard cunt lips spread to allow a swollen gland to push free, surprising her with how her body was starting to return to normal, blending the two forms into one in an oddly elegant way. She slid a hand down her body, tangling a finger between her grasping clits and stroking the flushed tip of her hen, her nerves tightening and body convulsing as she touched the oversensitive cockhead, realising it was new, fresh, _untouched_ , “Oh god,” she whimpered as Petra suckled at her breast, squeezing milk out of the other as he dug teeth and claws into her flesh, his other hand grazing down her skin, suckers trying to cling to her as they travelled lower. They pushed past the mauled edges of carapace to her soft, fleshy abdomen, claws circling against soft skin before curling under the tougher flesh and tugging, peeling it away from her human skin slowly. She wanted him to bite her, to tear into her the way their young had torn out, her fingers moving quicker over her cockhead, her claspers clinging to them and making her moan into the water, the vented gills on her neck pushing out torrents of bubbles as her breath quickened and Petra drank deeper of her blood and milk, raking claws and teeth against her breasts.

Petra shifted their bodies easily, pinning Melanie to the rock and curling his body over her, trapping a thigh between her legs, crushing her hand briefly until she tore it away and let his thigh take its place. She rocked her hips against him, moving both hands to the rough carapace of his head, stroking over dips and grooves in the hard shell, urging him to drink, to bite harder and let blood filter out into the water. She bucked against his thigh, her hen slipping further out, those gentle claspers gripping it, angling it to increase the friction to make her sob with pleasure, wrapping her arms around him now to keep him close. He persisted in drinking from her, shifting his thigh against her sensitive, swollen hen and clits, moving his hand on her breast so instead of toying with a weeping nipple, the suckers of his palm clung to it, pulling and squeezing it without the blissful release of milk, tormenting her as she found herself shooting a jet of human seed against her lover’s leg.

He slowly eased away from her, bloody maw folding in on itself as his tongue retreated, she looked down at her breast, at the bleeding stripes across her flesh and the puffy nipple that stood upright and too sensitive, the salt of the water making her ache beautifully, though part of her was already mourning the body she had throughout her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie’s body had changed so much since she had birthed their young almost six months ago, her carapace had shed and gradually dissolved in the water around her, leaving her form human once more but somehow resistant to the water’s sapping touch, her hair had begun to grow again, curling just above her shoulders, richer and thicker than before, shimmering gloriously in the sunlight when it broke through into the nest. Her breasts were fuller, heavy still with milk, with silvery criss-cross scars around her areola from the teeth of her children, nursed more regularly now by Petra than the web-footed children that flitted around her most days.

She had stayed in the nest since they were born, feeding and playing with her young, waiting for Petra to return with food for her and trinkets he found under the water, it was a strange thing to realise as she lounged naked on the rocks, basking in the sliver of sunlight that broke through into the cave, she hadn’t returned to her house on the cliffside, didn’t miss the luxuries of human life, she was home _here_ , with Petra and the children, in a home expanded by their scratching claws as they dug through the rocks and made their own hidey holes to curl up in so they wouldn’t squabble as much.

Petra returned as she lay there, splashing idly in the water with a large fish trapped in his maw, watching her with filmy eyes and that adoring fondness she had fallen in love with, he swam closer, letting the fish fall onto the rocks before resting his arms on the surface,

“You look gorgeous,” he sighed, speaking her tongue more often now to hide their words from their lanky, almost feral offspring,

“I feel it,” she answered, letting her head fall to the side, smiling sweetly at him as her hands caressed her body, tracing fine scars and hard nipples, following her stomach down to where her clit rested between her legs, her hen seemed smaller in her hand as she toyed with it, another change her pregnancy had bestowed upon her that she loved, short and fat and oh so sensitive from the regrowth and shift in hormones within her. “Petra,” her voice was soft and wistful, gaze inviting as she smiled at him, reaching out with one hand as the other continued to stroke and squeeze, her fingers glancing across the rough shell of his cheek, “make love to me, whilst the children are gone, make _love_ to me,” she pleaded, arching her body off of the rock as her fingers pinched lightly at the fleshy sack behind her hen.

Petra didn’t need to be asked twice, disappearing into the water for a heartbeat before pushing himself out and onto his stomach, a wave of cool water lapping at Melanie’s body, making her gasp and writhe in pleasure as he eased up close to her, webbed hand following her arm and toying with her hard little clit, suckers clinging to her sensitive flesh and making her breath hitch. She gasped his name as he shifted his body over hers, pressing her down into the rocks as he settled between her easily spread thighs, his maw curling back to trace his tongue and teeth gently across her collarbone, then down to a hard pebble of a nipple. He coiled his tongue around it, pinching and tugging at it until thick cream wept from her flesh, soaking into his tongue, delicious and warm as his spread maw gently eased around her breast and he latched. He continued to fondle her hen with one hand, the other teasing milk from her other breast, letting it coat his fingers and dribble down her damp skin, she moaned his name softly, pushing into his mouth and hands, curling a leg around him and urging him to go further.

He suckled her breast a little longer before lifting his head and looking up at her, easing toward her face and meeting her in an uneven kiss, his tongue slithering into her open mouth and sharing her sweet, rich flavour with her.

Melanie eased her hands across his back, dragging her fingernails down grooves in his carapace that she had carved with claws she didn’t have anymore, he had loved it, keened and whimpered and turned to putty in her suckered hands, and just touching those deep scars made him shiver on top of her, his inhuman cock slipping free of the slit in his groin and rubbing against her hen and his hand.

 

The kiss broke and Melanie smiled dazedly up at him, hands roaming his back, finding more of those scars and watching the softer parts of his face twitch and quiver at the sensation, “I love you,” she whispered, he gurgled back at her, a quiet admission of the same in his own tongue, they brushed together gently, shifting their bodies with slow, deliberate movements, pulses quickening as arousal grew between them. Petra released her hen, suckers clinging to flesh a little longer as he delved his hand beneath her sack and started to toy with her hole, the suckers on his flesh secreting oil against the tight muscle, gradually loosening it until the claw-tipped digit slid inside. She gasped, face flushed and hen hard, her chest pressed flush against him as she arched into his touch and strived to take him deeper, begging softly when his probing finger only offered shallow thrusts.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” he uttered, the tri-split of his maw brushing against her lips in a gentle kiss as his finger slid deeper and the webbing between it rubbed at her slowly stretching rim, “my lover,” his expression was his own version of a smile, the slight curl of the inner corners of his maw, baring a hint of teeth, it was cute to Melanie, warming her as she moved her hands to cup his face and draw him in for a tender kiss, gasping against him as he withdrew his finger and pushed in two, beginning to loosen her up more and more.

He never loosened her fully though, his cock could do that with far more dexterity than his fingers, curling against her flesh as he withdrew sticky digits and guided the tip inside of her with them, rocking against her and pushing inch after inch into her clenching, stretching asshole.

“so full,” she whispered, clinging to him, her leg tight around his hips, her arms drawing him ever closer, holding him in place as she rolled her hips in time with his thrusts, greedily taking more of his flexible, throbbing cock inside.

The narrow tip oozed slick inside her, coating and easing its passage as it delved deeper and began to pulse and shift, pushing and pulling at her insides and making her cling to him harder, muttering his name over and over as he began to roll his hips slower, to thrust deeper and harder, brushing against her prostate once before deliberately targeting it. He pushed up and watched her face as they made love, taking in the way she bit her lip, the way her eyelashes fluttered and sweat prickled at her brow as he caressed that sweet spot again.

“My beautiful Melanie,” he uttered, mound flush against her now, his prehensile cock doing all the back and forth, stimulating her so sweetly, her hand fell from his skin, moving between her legs to stroke her short hen in time with the pulsing of his cock.

Her balls ached, drawing up as she closed her eyes and focussed on the feel of him inside her, rubbing her hen quicker as she panted softly, milk weeping from her breasts as her hen gave a few strong jerks and seed shot between them. Petra continued to make love to her, grinding deeper and caressing her with gentle, suckered hands, giving himself completely to her as he leant in for one final kiss, cock contracting inside her and greasing her twitching channel with his cum.

 

When he withdrew from her, they rolled onto their sides on the rocks, facing one another and smiling softly, letting hands roam across bodies with such gentle reverence, whispering sweet nothings until the water behind them bubbled and splashed, warning them of the impending arrival of their children.

The lanky, gurgling youths scrambled out of the water with some difficulty, their eyes had opened some time ago, huge and shimmering with fine spikes of chitin acting like unmoving eyelashes, so they muscled between their parents fully aware of, but with no regard to, their attempt at post-coital intimacy. One of them had found the dinner Petra had brought, hefting the large fish across their mother’s side and dumping it amid the squirming mass of their siblings, now snapping and chittering as they fought over the meal. Melanie met Petra’s gaze past the writhing clutch, and if it had been possible, she knew he would have rolled his eyes at her, amused by the antics of the five sharp limbed beings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but it is a slight conclusion to this story, as it were. Also I do realise it's a bit weird that there's random happy family stuff around porn, I'm over it.


End file.
